When u need somebody
by Neni Potter
Summary: What happend when Ginny and Draco lived 4 years together? Why do they break up? Will she find the love of her life?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I don't own any of Harry Potter, all owns to JKRowling(the best writer in the world!!!!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: U leave me first  
  
  
  
It all started when they decided live together, they took a long time but was ok. The war was finished and his name was clear, I meant he helped with the downfall of the Dark Lord, so everybody accept this.  
  
They have lived for 4 and half years. He started a company and she studied administration and international business and made a mayor in muggle studies for the company. They bring muggle technology for the wizard world.  
  
At first all was good she didn't want a family and so do he, so that was fine. Draco didn't believe in married and don't like kids to fool around so he just put that in the relationship so that was ok with Ginny just for a wide.  
  
He started to more in the company that in home and the same was Ginny. At first was ok but them she wants to spend more time with him not just work with him. Come on they were a relationship, or no?  
  
One year more past and the relationship was falling apart. Ginny talk to Draco that she want a family and all, but he don't. she was loosing any hope so she has to break this before she falls apart.  
  
One night at home all start..  
  
"¿Where are u going?"- Draco asks when he sees all the luggage in the living room of their apartment.  
  
"Draco I think that we have to talk"- Ginny said making signs to sit next to she.  
  
"What is now Ginny? Don't tell about that foolish thing about married because u know how I think about that"  
  
"Well, it's not but have to do with it too"  
  
"Come on tell, u know u can tell me everything"  
  
"I think Draco that we have to be break up, u know, this relation if u can call it that way, doesn't have a point"  
  
"Of course have a point, the point is u and me together, don't u get it?"- he was starting to get mad about she been so dumb  
  
"Draco u don't understand, its not about just the married thing or kids only, like u said its about been together and lately we are never together"  
  
"Yes were are"  
  
"I'm not speaking at work or in bed, I'm speaking at partners like we use to be"  
  
"But now the company is speeding up and they need all our time."  
  
"There is not but u know, u just feel in love with ur work and I have to step aside"  
  
"Come on don't be so melodramatic"  
  
"I'm not melodramatic Draco Damian Malfoy (A/N: Sorry but I love that name "Damian")"  
  
"Yes u are Ginny, come on u know the company is important"  
  
"Most important that I'm?"- Draco just stood there, he doesn't know what to answer. For first time in his life he was speechless.  
  
"Thanks that is the answer I was never waiting. U know don't feel bad because I never leave u, u leave me long ago"- with that she just open the door with luggage in hand and with not looking back or any kind of regret she just when out of his life well is that what she thinks for now.  
  
  
  
A/N: I there this is my first ffic in English so sorry about the grammatical mistakes ok? Sorry but I'm not good with that stuff. Well I hope u like it and leave reviews. I'm still not sure how is going to end or how many turns is gonna take the fic so if u wanna let me know some kind of suggestion or note u just have to review. Bye kisses----- Neni 


	2. Work is always first

Chapter two : Works is always first  
  
Have been a just two weeks since they get apart. Ginny rented a apartment near to the company and Draco stayed were they lived. They didn't have time to talk since that night.  
  
In a meeting with the other partners of the company made a agreement about the expansion of the company in America.  
  
"So who is going to America"- say one of the partners  
  
"Well Miss Weasley could, right?"  
  
"Well sir I could but I have to go a check a next week our contact in the muggle world for a few weeks"  
  
"yeah that's true, so . who wants to go?"  
  
"I'll go"- say Draco after thinking for about a couple of minutes. He thought about what he can do there and right now there was nobody who can stop him. He didn't thought that Ginny always stays in his way but there was sometimes, well nevermind. Right know all that matter is the company and he knows very well Ginny, he knows that she will be coming back to him sooner or later so if he stays out a good time she will miss him and go behind him very soon.  
  
"Ok so is a deal, the meeting is over"  
  
(In the Draco's office")  
  
He was checking some papers work when he hear a knock in his door.  
  
"So.. u finally are going to America"- says Ginny very cool  
  
"Yeah but is not like u care"- he says  
  
"Come on! U know that I care, I care a lot about you"- she says looking to the floor  
  
"Yeah?" - he says standing behind her closing the door and encircle her waist- "how much do you care"  
  
"A lot, and you know it"- she says a little sad  
  
"I know"- he turns her and start to kiss her.  
  
"Come with me to muggle London for a few days?"- she says between kisses  
  
"You know I would love to but I can't"- he says between kisses too  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just because"  
  
"Come u know is important to me"  
  
"This trip can wait"  
  
"Is your last chance Draco, the very last"  
  
"Come on, don't be unfair"  
  
"Is your last chance"  
  
......  
  
"Me or work?"  
  
......  
  
Ginny put her hands in his chest and open her eyes to look at him. He just drop his head and stay silent.  
  
"Draco?"- she says sweetly  
  
"Sorry I can't"- he says looking down, never making eye contact.  
  
"It's ok.. I just thought that maybe I was more important to you but I make a big mistake, you don't have to apologize been my fault for been such a fool"  
  
"You know is not that way"  
  
"So tell what boodly way it is, ah? Maybe I really do dumb that I can't understand you"  
  
"You see sometimes we have to make priorities"  
  
"Sorry but I thought that the love of your life was a priority"  
  
He just look down all the time. Ginny come closer to him and give him a very sweet peck in the lips.  
  
"Bye Draco, I really hope that you fine the love of your live.. But. maybe you just found it, and her name is work, right? Sorry for be in middle of two but now I be going so you don't have to worry about me. See ya and nice trip"- she open the door and get out, she can't take it any more she was so broken, maybe that was true she always was the fool in the relationship hoping that things could chance but they never do or did or will.  
  
Her new goal was move on again and start a new life but it seems that she wasn't going to be along and that was a good thing.  
A/N: well this is the second chap, sorry for make u wait so much but here it is I have to be going classes so I'm on my way but before I wanna thank freakyfroggurl223: tx for ur lovely review and tx for the support 


End file.
